Cold Coffee, Odd Socks and Simon Lewis
by She11y
Summary: The day Magnus and Alec arrived at the Shadowhunter Academy and lost some of their dignity in front of Simon Lewis. Malec one-shot for Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy, Chapter 9: Born to Endless Night. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Alec hadn't given much thought to his stay at the Shadowhunter academy. Although he wasn't one to set expectations, he usually held a low tolerance, whether the matter concerned his _parabatai_ claiming a demon to be extinct that wasn't extinct at all or Chairman Meow tugging unremittingly on the cords of his hoodie after a long day arguing (for the umpteenth time) over what the word 'extinct' actually meant.

He knew that the Academy was a school for both Nephilim-born and aspiring mundanes where the students were trained to become Shadowhunters, much like the Institute but on a larger scale. He knew that the sojourn would be spent with Magnus and that, according to his promises, a fancy suite and spectacular views of Idris awaited them - not that it mattered to Alec, who would eternally reside in a hell dimension with his boyfriend if it came down to it again.

Yet as he took the stairs which led him to their temporary abode, suddenly the stories Jace had told of when he'd visited the Academy himself no longer seemed so fabricated: there was little warmth along the corridors, the walls crumbled at his touch, and he was almost certain he could hear something scuttling behind him. His stomach churned at the thought of rubbery, grey eggs and he contemplated returning to his father's house in Alicante for dinner which was saying something. He hadn't yet seen their bedroom and already he could feel his resilience waning.

Not wanting Magnus to feel liable for his discomfort, however, Alec inhaled deeply and hastily ascended the remainder of the staircase.

"Why didn't you bring Chairman?" he asked upon reaching the landing of the attic; it was eerily quiet.

Magnus walked over to the first door and, with his back against it, curled a suspenseful hand around the knob. "I love Chairman but he requires more attention than a baby. And I had visions of him getting lost."

Alec met him at the door and placed a hand over his. "I guess I would've appreciated the company when you're working. And I think there's a rat following me."

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but Chairman Meow hasn't lived up to his name as much as I'd hoped. I've encountered mice braver than him," Magnus said, twisting the handle. He bumped his hip against the door and it swung open on its creaky hinges.

It was a pleasant surprise for Alec to enter a room that was so stylishly furnished in comparison to the rest of the deteriorating building. Plush cushions with the labels still attached were scattered across chairs, creating an array of color before him. A sturdy wardrobe and two, heavy bookcases stood at one side of the room and located at the other was a large canopy bed. There was something comforting about finding their multicolored blankets from home sprawled on the bed sheets and Alec felt his mood lift.

"Coffee machine?" he asked hopefully.

Magnus nodded in the direction of the kitchen before coming over to Alec to lift his chin and place a delicate kiss on his lips. "Three sugars, please."

Wandering through the next door, a bewildered look crossed Alec's face as he questioned whether he'd stepped through a time portal. The interior of the kitchen was blindingly outdated, so much so that Alec feared Magnus had been lying about the coffee machine. Pastel green cupboards and drawers occupied the main wall while a bright red table with matching plastic chairs sat upon the linoleum checkered flooring. On the counter he found a fruit bowl that was empty of fruit, an oddly shaped appliance which Alec assumed to be a toaster and then, to his relief, a coffee machine that looked identical to their one from home. Upon closer inspection, Alec realized that it was the very one and he felt a surge of affection for Magnus and his thoughtful nature.

Whilst he waited for their beverages to brew, he peered through the window netting to survey the grounds. They were indeed impressive but Alec had seen better. In fact, Magnus knew he had seen better and Alec smiled at the thought of Magnus fearing he would have actually refused his offer to join him to the extent that he had to sugar-coat the reality of where they would be staying.

Coffees served, Alec carried the two mugs into the bedroom. Swallowing a gulp of black liquid, he gently kicked the door behind him and went to offer a mug to his boyfriend.

There had been a time when the sight of Magnus sprawled on the bed wearing nothing but his own golden skin would have made Alec drop everything he was holding and turn into a mess of fumbling hands, chagrined cheeks and stuttered speech. Now, he didn't even blink.

Alec took another long sip of coffee, his eyes fixed on Magnus but his expression completely composed. Putting the two mugs down, he asked, "Testing the furniture again?"

Magnus, whose head was propped up on his elbow, smirked. "This is our bed for the next few weeks. I want to make sure it works."

"And what if it doesn't?" Alec asked, walking slowly towards him. He stopped at the end of the bed and reached up to the beech wood frame with a lazy hand.

"Then I'll make a few adjustments," replied Magnus, wriggling his fingers at Alec which caused blue glitter to scatter over the sheets.

"You could have told me before I made coffee," stated Alec, lifting his sweater over his head. "You know I hate drinking it cold."

"And you know I hate waiting for you to undress yourself."

"You can wait ten seconds," Alec snarled playfully as he tugged at his belt and kicked off his shoes. His boxers fell down with his jeans and he stepped out of the clothing, giving Magnus a full view of everything.

"What are you waiting for, Shadowhunter?"

Placing his hands on the pillars of the bed frame, Alec asked, "What's another ten seconds to a warlock?" He ducked as a pillow came flying in his direction.

"I would've thrown something harder but unfortunately that's all I had to hand," said Magnus, whose fingertips were spitting blue, spasmodic sparks. "Can you not see how impatient I am, Alexander?"

"Yes," murmured Alec as he looked - _really_ looked - at Magnus. He felt a determined pull in his groin and suddenly his face was hungry and serious, as if he were in hunting mode and Magnus was the helpless demon. "I can see."

He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over his boyfriend's anticipating body, knees and palms either side of him. He shivered when Magnus ran his hands over his biceps, always aroused by their power and centuries of experience.

Bouncing lightly on the mattress, Alec said, "So far so good," to which Magnus then pulled Alec's head down to kiss him deeply whilst he chuckled into his mouth.

Alec lowered his body onto his elbows and thighs, bringing a sheet with him to cover their modesty. Over time they had developed a fluidity to their movements and their limbs no longer collided awkwardly as they tried to find a comfortable position; fitting their bodies together was as natural as breathing.

As Alec kissed firmly down Magnus' neck with one hand wandering south, he could hear the warlock's breathing quicken and he took pride in the pleasure he gave him when he was usually a hard man to please.

Just as he began to build up a rhythm, Magnus tilted his head towards Alec's and in his ear he whispered, "Alexander, why are you still wearing your socks?"

Alec pulled his lips away from Magnus' shoulder to respond. "Is there a law to say I can't?"

"Not as far as I'm aware," Magnus answered, his cat eyes bright with zeal. "I was just surprised to find them still on your feet."

"Well, there's two reason," Alec said, pulling Magnus' legs around him. "First, my feet are cold. Second, I don't want a rat biting my toe."

"Don't worry, my sweet," Magnus murmured, twirling a lock of Alec's hair around his finger. "I wouldn't dream of anyone biting your toes unless that person was me."

Before Alec could thank him, Magnus' mouth was already on his again. Their avid kisses turned into feverishly desperate ones, both of them craving to satiate the intense desire in the pit of their abdomen. And when Alec could at last feel Magnus around him in every way possible, Alec knew there was nothing in the world that could disrupt him from climbing to that critical moment of intimacy which, once reached, would make him shatter into a thousand vulnerable pieces.

The last thing Alec expected was the sound of someone bursting into their room, throwing his prior thoughts, along with his dignity, out of the window. His entire body froze as his mind ran through all the possibilities of who the intruder could be. As he turned his head, overwhelmed with more alarm than he had ever felt in his demon-hunting lifetime, his eyes fell on the horrified face of Simon Lewis.

"Can we help you?" Magnus asked with an air of irritating amusement.

"Oh my God," Simon said, taking a step back and banging into the doorframe. "Oh wow. Oh wow, I am really sorry."

"Please leave," said Alec with difficult restraint, never hating anyone in the world more than he did Simon in that moment.

"Right! Of course!" Simon stammered, before pausing and saying, "I can't leave."

"Believe me," Alec warned, every muscle in his body still paralyzed. "You can."

Simon's words came out in a rush. "There is an abandoned baby on the front steps of the Academy and I think it's a warlock!"

Magnus, who gave the impression that Simon's intrusion was perfectly acceptable and what they had been doing was totally dignified, asked, "Why do you think the baby is a warlock?"

"Um," Simon mumbled with panicked eyes that didn't know where to look, "Because the baby is navy blue."

"That is fairly compelling evidence," Magnus agreed thoughtfully. "Could you give us a moment to get dressed?"

"Yes! Of course!" Simon exclaimed, backing out of the room. "Again, I'm very sorry."

"Go now," Alec advised, almost ready to find his seraph blade and sever the mundane's head from his body, regardless of his probity, let alone its legality.

Once he'd heard the door close, Alec's head slumped against Magnus' shoulder. "By the Angel," he groaned; he thought he understood mortification, but nothing he'd experienced in his lifetime even came close to this.

"I know! A warlock baby," Magnus mused, already trying to wriggle out from underneath Alec.

Rolling onto his side, Alec pulled the sheet with him so that it concealed the obvious signs of humiliation on his face. "Why Simon?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It could have been worse," said Magnus as he left the spoiled comfort of their bed and opened the wardrobe.

"How could it have been worse?" Alec demanded, throwing the sheet from his face so he could glare at his boyfriend.

Magnus held up a gold robe against his naked chest. "He could have seen you wearing odd socks."

"Because wearing a matching pair would have made the whole situation better!"

"Then consider yourself lucky that it wasn't your father who decided to make an appearance."

"My father may be a difficult man but he would have had the decency to knock."

"If I could turn back time for you, my love, I would," Magnus said, almost singing the words as he squeezed into a pair of tight, black pants. "If I could find a way, I'd take back –"

"Enough!" Alec cried, screwing the bed sheet in his hands. "You've had the greatest hits of Cher on loop for a week straight and I would rather drink the water of Lake Lyn than listen to one of her songs again." He huffed in frustration. "Why didn't you lock the door?"

Magnus sauntered back over to Alec, now wearing the shimmering robe over tight, black clothing. He knelt to the ground and took Alec's hands in his. "Alexander," Magnus said softly, which was always an answer in itself. "It's not the first time I've been in this situation and believe me, when it's a choice between Simon Lewis or Raphael Santiago, the former almost seems like a blessing." He attempted to laugh but Alec only looked at his eyes which belied his mirth. "Though, as irritating as it was, I wouldn't mind seeing the little vampire's face again."

"I'll try to remember that," Alec promised reluctantly.

Magnus smiled, trying to hide all trace of his despondence. "Do you know what could have been worse?"

Alec shrugged. "What?"

"Cold coffee," Magnus said and suddenly Alec was holding a hot mug of his favorite beverage. "And don't forget that if it wasn't for Simon, we wouldn't be lovemaking at all."

"I'll never forget that," Alec sighed, watching the steam swirl around the rim of his mug. "Can I have a few more minutes?"

"Come when you feel ready," Magnus offered, blowing a final kiss at Alec before leaving the room.

Alec continued to stare hopelessly at his drink, wondering how many more times Simon would have to walk in on them before Alec would start to feel any less guilty over the sacrifice Simon had made, until he realized that, even if Simon did it every day for the rest of his life, it still wouldn't be enough.

He slowly drank the hot liquid, reflecting over his impossible task of requiting a mundane for a great act which they couldn't even remember doing. Yet once again, Alec failed to find a solution, giving him no choice but to dress, compose himself and at last brave to venture downstairs.


End file.
